starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantino Terra
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=ConstatinoTerra SC-GA1 Head1.JPEG |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |hair=Sandy |eyes=Green |death=January 17, 2500, Tarsonis |faction= Terran Confederacy :Old Families ::Terra Family |job=Aristocrat, business executive |family=*Bella Terra (wife) *Eleftheria (mistress) *Clara Terra (daughter) *Zeb Terra (son) *November Terra (daughter) }} Constantino Terra was a member of the Terran Confederacy's Old Families. He was tall with a thick mustache. He was married to Annabella "Bella" Terra and had three children: Clara, Zeb and November (usually known as "Nova"). His mistress was Eleftheria, and his wife's "jig" was Edward Peters (this was accepted practice among the Old Families). Biography Background Mr. Terra had a connection to the Confederate Council; his position entitled him to a high security clearance. He was also the president of all businesses he owned, although he left the day-to-day supervision of his businesses to Lia Emmanuel and his other vice presidents. His responsibilities included security matters concerning his businesses and family. He was cleared to know Council secrets, such as the existence of the protoss and zerg while the Confederacy was still keeping that information under wraps. He was the loudest voice in the Council opposing the destruction of Korhal and was also opposed to the experiments conducted with the zerg. The Council didn't listen, and "shot itself in the foot" over both decisions. Terra discovered that his daughter November was psychic at an early age. Confederate children who displayed psychic abilities were usually conscripted by the infamous Ghost Program, even if they belonged to the Old Families, but Terra and his wife Annabella went out of their way to keep November's psychic abilities a secret, even from herself. November was told that she had natural "empathic" abilities. Downfall Terra's family enterprise suffered by late 2499 due to an economic downturn in the wake of rebel and alien attacks, to the point that he had to rely mainly on the sales of the 428 hoverbike model to keep financially afloat. His factory, located in Palombo Valley, was destroyed on Nova's fifteenth birthday party through the use of explosives by the Sons of Korhal; it was an inside job, according to Lia Emmanuel. The attack killed all present members of the factory's night shift and destroyed his most expensive equipment; the explosives were planted very carefully using insider knowledge. Terra couldn't afford to rebuild the plant and give bereavement pay to the families of the victims, which was part of the plan of the Sons of Korhal leader, Arcturus Mengsk. Terra could either ruin himself financially or look heartless by not assisting the families. Arcturus Mengsk himself made an announcement at the time of the attack, condemning the Old Families in general and Constantino Terra in particular as symptoms of the decay that had gripped the Terran Confederacy. Terra was particular aggrieved because he had tried to stop the attack on Korhal, yet he was being targeted anyway. Constantino Terra realized that his home security was less efficient than that of his factories, and decided to send his daughter November to a resort on Tyrador IX along with other Old Family members in order to protect her. He didn't handle the act well, angering both Nova and his wife, along with his wife's jig, Edward Peters. Three days after Nova's birthday, the Terra family suffered yet another attack, this time by another group of rebels; this group of rebels included some of his family servants including Edward Peters. They executed his wife in front of his eyes, then killed him too. Ironically, the person who personally executed Constantino Terra, Gustavo McBain, was a Korhalian who didn't know of Terra's efforts to save his world. Nearby, Nova felt her father die with her newly enhanced powers and rushed to the scene of the attack, putting her own life in danger. She unleashed a burst of psionic energy so powerful it killed the attackers and hundreds of innocents. Personality and Traits Constantino Terra had a sense of humanity that many other members of the Old Families lacked - he passed this on to his daughter Nova. He employed people partly to keep them out of poverty (although they still had to be efficient) and partly because using robots was expensive to maintain; he was talked into thanking them for their hard work at Nova's fifteenth birthday party. Constantino was a very particular man with his tastes, and a wine connoisseur, preferring 09 vintage over 07. His nickname was "Tino," a name only the ancient Andrea Tygore got away with calling him. Constantino cared deeply about his children and their future, as well as his mistress but vehemently disliked Belle, only maintaining their marriage as it was politically beneficial. References DeCandido, Keith R. A. StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. New York: Pocket Star Books/Simon and Schuster, November 2006. ISBN 0-743-47134-2. es:Constantino Terra Terra, Constantino Category:Old Family characters